


weird places Cecil has fallen asleep in

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos can carry Cecil, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is worried, Carlos speaks on the air, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tattoos, Cecil is a Dork, Cecilos Fluff, Faceless old woman (mentioned), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cecil, They’re both dorks, but it’s not mentioned, but shh, carlos the scientist - Freeform, cecil can sleep anywhere, cecil forgets to stop recording, cecilos - Freeform, for a brief moment, i don’t know how to tag, i don’t know what i’m doing, station management might be mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: When you have a boyfriend that can sleep literally anywhere, it’s a bit concerning for Carlos.  He’s just tired and worried about his boyfriend.  After having to constantly go to retrieve Cecil you’d think that he’d be tired of it.  But they’re in love so, little things like that are adventures.Also this is my first time posting on here and I barely know what I’m doing so if I did something wrong then, oops.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Recording booth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I’ve ever posted to here and I just recently got an account even though I’ve been reading fanfiction off of here for a really long time. I don’t really know what I’m doing but I really love welcome to nightvale right now and Cecil and Carlos are so cute it’s insane. So I didn’t really know which one I wanted to post since I have two fics already written but you know. So I hope that anyone that reads this and finds it enjoys because I’m new here and I just want to please. I’m just a humble writer. 
> 
> Also I have school in the morning but instead I’m writing fanfiction, I don’t even know if I’m doing this right.

When Carlos came home that night, he dropped his bag on the kitchen table and called out for his eccentric boyfriend.

  
When he was met with no response that started to set off red flags. It wasn’t unusual for Carlos to come home late after dealing with some sort of science project but Cecil’s show had ended about an hour ago—Carlos listens to his show while he’s at work—and there would be no reason why Cecil wouldn’t be home by now.

  
“Cecil?” Carlos called again, he walked through the kitchen into the living room.

Their shared apartment was eerily quiet. Usually there was always some sort of noise that always followed Cecil. He was never one to stay in complete silence for very long. He would hum or tap his foot to an imaginary beat or some other ambiance of life.

  
Carlos entered their bedroom, praying that Cecil was just sleeping in their bed. The bed however, was empty, and neatly made like it had been this morning when Carlos went to work.

  
Dread filled Carlos’ stomach as he tried the last thing that he could think of, he went back into the living room and switched on the radio. It took a bit of coaxing for it to let him switch the channels back and forth. But eventually he did find the channel where usually Cecil was broadcasting.

  
Carlos expected to hear whatever the broadcast after Cecil’s show was tonight, but all he heard was dead air. Carlos swallowed hard and pulled out his phone, dialing Cecil’s number—which he had memorized, of course.

  
As he put the phone to his ear, it went to voicemail.

  
“Hello this is Cecil Palmer, if I’m not here then I’m probably doing something else, like making dinner, or sacrificing to a blood stone, or something like that at least.” Cecil laughed before the message cut off.

  
“Hey Cecil,” Carlos started, “It’s Carlos, but I figured that you knew that. I’m going to come down to the station because you’re not at home and if you get this call me back if you can.”

  
Carlos grabbed his coat from off the hook and started out the door. It didn’t take very long to get to the station considering that they lived relatively close because of Cecil’s job.

  
On his way out the door Carlos just barely remembered to grab his pass—which only a few people had—to anything past the front room. Which meant any of the staff room and especially Cecil’s recording booth.

  
The radio station was dark, there was a faint gloom behind the station management doors, but Cecil had warned him not to really think about that. The gloom writhed as Carlos walked by as quickly as he could.

  
There was of course, the usual faint glow from under the break room door which had no real explanation.

  
There weren’t any interns that were walking around which was usual considering that the broadcasting had ended a long time ago.

  
Carlos walked quickly down the hallway to the recording booth.

  
As he approached he remembered the first time that he had seen Cecil recording his show.

  
It seemed like such a long time ago, Carlos was only bring Cecil some lunch. He had thought that Cecil would be on the weather by now and would have some time to talk. When he approached the booth though he saw through the window and could faintly hear Cecil talking. He was sat hunched forward, closer to his mic.

  
He was twirling his headphones cord around his finger and rocking back and forth in his chair. Which was something that Carlos had seen many times before because of Cecil’s inability to sit still for long periods of time.

  
What was most surprising was that he saw Cecil’s third eye open wider than he had seen it before. Occasionally it would flutter when Cecil was talking to Carlos about something interesting or something he was passionate about but not like this.

  
Cecil glanced up through the window and his face lit up right away when he saw Carlos and as quickly as he could, he went to the weather.

  
Carlos smiled at that fond memory and glanced through the glass into the dark-ish booth. The on air sign was still on and looking more closely he saw a form hunched over his desk.

  
Ignoring the rules that had been given to Carlos, very seriously and strict, to not enter the booth when it was on air unless of course he had permission. Carlos grabbed the door handle and slipped inside the booth as quietly as possible. Almost tripping over a cable that ran along the floor.

  
Carlos noticed that the form hunched over the desk was of his boyfriend. Fast asleep. His headphones were half off and his fingers were tangled in the cord as they usually were.

  
Carlos glanced over the smaller control board that Cecil had at his desk, it was like the one in the control booth but with much less things. Carlos noticed that he had forgotten to end recording and that his mic was still on.

  
He rolled his eyes and leaned over his boyfriend to the mic.

  
“Hello listeners,” He started cautiously, glancing up nervously at the door to station management, “This is Carlos—the scientist—speaking.” Carlos worked at detangling his boyfriend from his headset.

  
“It appears that your beloved radio host has in fact, well, fallen asleep in his booth.” Carlos hung up the headphones on the hook on the corner of the desk.  
“And it seems that he has forgotten to go off air, so with that I tell you to stay tuned for whatever comes next, after this brief delay, thank you and good night.”

Carlos knew that his voice wasn’t as good as Cecil’s and that he wasn’t as good as words but it had to do. Fumbling his way around the control board he shut off the recording and let whatever broadcast after Cecil’s take dominance.  
Cecil mumbled something in his sleep as Carlos lifted him up.

  
Cecil was surprisingly light for his age and size but at the moment Carlos was only concerned about getting him home in bed.

  
What Carlos didn’t expect was for Cecil to stir and wake up on the walk home.

  
“Carlos?” He mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes.

  
“Yes Cecil?” Carlos responded, pressing a small kiss to Cecil’s forehead.

  
“Where are we?” Cecil looked around, he blinked confused.

  
“On the way home, you fell asleep in your booth again so I was forced to come get you.” Carlos joked still keeping a tight hold over Cecil.

  
“Oh…” Cecil glanced down at the ground.

  
“You gotta stop doing that, if you’re going to fall asleep at your booth at least give me a call first, I was worried sick when you weren’t at home.

“Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay, that was a joke.”

  
“Oh.”

  
They walked in silence, well more of Carlos carried Cecil in silence. Cecil nuzzled into Carlos’ chest.

  
“Hey Carlos.” Cecil started.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I love you.”

  
Carlos smiled, “I love you too Cecil.”

  
“Thanks for coming into the station to get me.”

  
“Of course Cecil, but next time maybe go off the air first.” Carlos laughed.

  
“Oh did I not?” Cecil exclaimed, his eyes widening with surprise.

  
“You must have hit the wrong button or something, it’s fine, don’t worry I took care of it.” Carlos pressed another kiss to the top of Cecil’s head, reassuring him.

  
“Oh.”

  
They returned to the silence, and when Carlos got to their apartment and inside, he very unceremoniously tossed Cecil onto their bed. Which resulted in a laughing fit, Cecil pulling Carlos into bed, a small make out session before the both of them fell asleep, still in their day clothes.


	2. Kitchen counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil ends up falling asleep while making dinner, because he's a danger to himself and everyone else. He's a disaster but we all love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much mostly just (90%) regular ol' fluff that I wanted to write and cute banter. Because when I first wrote the idea that I had it was only like 200 words and that would not suffice for a chapter so I continued writing and made well—this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Their shared apartment was much too quiet for Carlos’ liking. This time he knew that Cecil  _ was  _ in fact home and not sleeping at his station. Cecil was—as he claimed—in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them.

Carlos sat in the living room on the couch reading a book. After a long time of too much silence Carlos put his book down and began to get a bit worried.

“Cecil?” Carlos asked, not being used to this kind of silence when Cecil was around. 

“I thought you were making dinner Cece.” Carlos set his book down on the coffee table, betting that he would not find it back there when he returned. Carlos made his way into the kitchen.

As he entered Carlos sighed and ran his hands down his face.

His boyfriend in question, was sitting on the counter next to the stove, fast asleep.

“Cecil oh my god.” Carlos groaned, thankful that Cecil had somehow remembered to even turn off the stove.

“My love,” Carlos went over to Cecil, He pulled Cecil off of the counter. In the process Cecil groggily opened his eyes.

“Make sure that the bathroom door is locked when you try to scrape the blood off the wall.” Cecil mumbled, glancing up at Carlos before falling back asleep.

“ _ What _ ?” 

Weird phrases like that were not uncommon coming from Cecil’s mouth, but they were unexpected at times. Actually they were unexpected most times and Carlos could never be able to predict what Cecil was going to say next.

Carlos shook his head, deciding to put that aside and picked Cecil up.

“Carlos my dear sweet Carlos.” 

Carlos looking down to see Cecil blinking up at him. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck.

“You know how I said for you to not fall asleep in your booth, that applies to home too,” Carlos insisted, “There are two places to sleep, the bed and the couch, you’ll get hurt.”

“It’s fine, I’ve got my beautiful, wonderful prince to save me.” Cecil pressed a kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

“Stop it you.” Carlos’ face heated up, he would never get used to Cecil’s compliments.

“I must be dreaming to have such a wonderful scientist to call my own.” Cecil smiled weakly. He must still have been tired.

“Next time, don’t fall asleep on the counter when making dinner please.” Carlos begged.

“My dear Carlos,” Cecil shook his head, “That’s how you get the blessings to cook dinner from Sheriff’s secret police, or well the sleeping part isn’t, I’m just tired.”

“Yeah well, you’ve never had to do that before so I think that you’re just making stuff up.” Carlos kissed the top of Cecil’s head.

“Maybe not, you can put me down now.” Cecil squirmed in Carlos’ arms.

“You’re going to bed, normal people don’t just fall asleep on their kitchen counters.” Carlos shook his head, realizing afterwards that ‘normal’ was probably not the correct word considering that nothing in this town was normal.

“Mmm,” Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, snuggling into his chest, “then you’re coming with me.”

“What about dinner?”

“It can wait, I want to be with my favorite scientist.”

“Are there even any other scientists in Night Vale?” 

“No, besides your team.”

“So why am I your favorite then?” Carlos raised one eyebrow, glancing down at the radio host in his arms.

“Because you’re the most beautiful,” Cecil cupped Carlos’ face in his hands, “And you’re my scientist.”

Carlos chuckled, “And you’re my favorite radio host.”

“But I’m the only proper radio host in the town,” Cecil pouted.

“But you’re also the only one that’s mine.”

“Fair point.”

“And that means that I have control over you, and I say that you need to go to bed.”

“But then it cancels out, because you’re also my scientist, and I have control over you, so I say that you need to cuddle with me.”

“Oh you strive a hard bargain.” Carlos rolled his eyes and continued to their bedroom.

“It’s not up for bargaining,” Cecil warned, Carlos set him down on the bed and Cecil immediately pulled him down into bed by the collar.

“I guess it really isn’t up for bargain.” Carlos laughed, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s waist. Cecil giggled mischievously and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck.

“I love you my dear Carlos, so much, more than any words that I can give you.” Cecil mumbled, nuzzing into Carlos’ chest.

“I love you too Cece, and I’m not good with words but I love you just as much, I love you more than science.”

Cecil gasped loudly and sat straight up. Promptly hitting Carlos in the chin in the proces.

“You love me more than  _ science _ !” Cecil exclaimed, his voice quivering with the threat of oncoming tears.

“Yes Cecil, I love you more than science.” Carlos sat up as well but much less enthusiastic than Cecil, “I love you so much more than science.”

“Oh Carlos, my dear, lovely, and gorgeous Carlos.” Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos, trapping him in a bone crushing hug. “Carlos I love you so much, how can I ever show you how much that I love you?”

“By going to sleep and taking care of yourself because you have no self-preservation instincts and I worry. Give me a worry free night.”

“I promise.” Cecil pressed his lips to Carlos’. Letting the kiss linger for a few seconds longer, before laying back down. Carlos pulled Cecil close, and buried his face in the Cecil’s hair.

“Do the thing Cece.” Carlos mumbled, his grip tightening.

Cecil laughed, “Of course my love.”

“Goodnight, dear Carlos, goodnight.”

Carlos smiled, waiting a while longer before he felt Cecil’s breathing even out before he let himself succumb to sleep, their dinner long forgotten by now. They’d be hungry in the morning but that didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits, I barely read through this (by that I mean I didn't) I die like a (wo)man. I hope that if anyone read this that they enjoyed because I love these two. Cecil is fun to write but I don't know if I got his character right so oh well. 
> 
> <3


	3. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos thinks that Cecil is asleep in bed, he’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided that this is gonna be like one of those 5 times character found character doing X and the 1 time character found character doing X kind. But with 5 time Carlos found Cecil asleep in weird places and the 1 time Cecil found Carlos asleep. 
> 
> No (barely any) editing we die like men

Around an hour ago Carlos had sent Cecil to bed, Carlos was still up working on some things that needed to be worked on. Attempting to write a report—without the use of any writing utensils, which proved to be quite the  challenge.

Carlos scrubbed his face with his hands pushing his glasses up to the top of his head, resting his head on the desk in front of him for a few seconds.

He turned his head to the side trying to focus on the clock that was sitting on the desk next to all his papers.

Carlos was just barely able to make out 12:24 AM. He realized that he should also be going to bed since he had to work in the morning. Collecting his papers and other materials, he haphazardly shoved them back into his work bag. 

The apartment for once was silent—since Cecil went to bed a while ago—and the silence sent shivers down Carlos’ spine.

He entered the bathroom and washed his face, brushed his teeth, all  _ normal  _ things to do before bed. After that was complete he quietly entered his and Cecil’s shared bedroom. He didn’t bother to turn on the light as he struggled to feel his way through the bedroom over to the closet.

Carlos reached in and tried to blindly pick out some pajamas, since his work clothes would not be ideal to sleep in. 

Carlos  _ nearly  _ screamed when he touched something firm and human-shaped, that was clearly not clothes or a hanger. His heart leapt up to his throat as he pulled down on the chain to the light in the closet, forgetting that his boyfriend was—supposedly—asleep in bed.

As the light flickered on Carlos squinted and moved the clothes hangers aside. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he found out that it wasn’t a stranger that was hiding in the closet, the relief soon turned into frustration as he realized who exactly was in the closet.

“Cecil— _ please _ ,” Carlos ran a hand down his face, recognizing his boyfriend’s sleeping form.

“Cecil,” Carlos shook Cecil’s shoulders gently, the idea of waking his boyfriend was not ideal but Carlos wanted answers, also it would be easier to move him if he was conscious.

“Mmmm, deer,” Cecil mumbled, his voice groggy with sleep. His eyes fluttered open but quickly squinted due to the bright light.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Cecil, please tell me, why exactly are you sleeping in the closet?” Carlos asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him to his feet, out of the closet. Cecil stumbled but was able to keep his balance. 

“What?” 

“Why are you sleeping in the closet?” Carlos repeated.

“I—“ Cecil spun around on his heel and glanced back into the closet, still washed in bright light. 

“Oh—“ Cecil clicked his tongue 

“Cecil, my love, you scared me half to death.” Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I don’t remember going to sleep in the closet,” Cecil explained.

“I even checked on you to make sure that you were in bed.” 

“Hmm.”

“Cecil I love you so much but please, the closet was meant for clothes, not for eccentric radio host boyfriends.”

“I didn’t mean to, it must have been the faceless old woman,” Cecil scratched his chin.

“Don’t blame it on her Cecil, let’s just go to bed, no more sleeping in the closet.” 

“Okay, I guess.”

“There’s no more bodies in the closet that I should look out for? While I get dressed.” 

“Not that I know of,” Cecil laughed and sat down on the edge of their bed, instinctively turning his head to the side while Carlos stripped down to get pajamas on. 

“You’ve seen me naked Cecil,” Carlos commented.

“I know.” Cecil responded.

“You don’t have to turn away when I change still.”

“I know.”

“You’re silly.”

“I know…” 

Carlos laughed and pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt before going over to the bed. He kissed Cecil on the nose and pulled him down to lay next to him. 

Cecil curled up against Carlos’ chest and Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil protectively. Managing to pull the blankets up over them with one hand. 

“I love you so much Cecil.”

“I know, I love you too just as much, probably more.” 

“I’ll let you think that, goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight Carlos, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope that anyone who reads this likes it (I don’t know how to address this, on wattpad I go “I hope y’all enjoyed.” But I don’t know how many people read this) soooo Yeah. Like I said up top, I finally know what I’m doing with this. <3333 like three edits we die like men. 
> 
> Also the “deer” spelling was completely intentional and not an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I don’t know if anyone will read this but If So, I hope you enjoyed. I plan to post more works on this account and I hope that it turns out good. This didn’t take as long as I thought to post since it was already written in my google docs. I have school in the morning so I was worried it would take a lot longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever this story is, I’m new to this sight, a bit recent into the fandom, trying to get caught up, and also typing this on mobile so—oh well. 
> 
> Comments and kudos and anything else are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
